Anton Semenov/Tropes
Tropes that describe Anton Semenov's character and actions. *'Arch-Enemy:' Towards both Shindō Takuji and Xavier Longstreak - especially Xavier. *'Affably Evil' *'Amazon Chaser:' Though, he doesn't exactly chase the Amazon more than her walking straight up to him and giving him a big ol' kiss on the lips. Which is what exactly happened. *'Badass:' Comes with the title of a member of V-14. **'Badass Longhair' *'Berserk Button:' Seeing Oliver remorselessly attacked by Jamie incites Anton into a rage and prompts him to call Jamie out on it. *'Broken Ace:' Although one of the most dangerous fighters in the criminal underworld, Anton despises himself for his own malicious nature. *'Because I'm Good At It:' He is fully aware of the fact that his sadistic pleasure in gruesomely murdering his enemies is wrong, but doesn't stop because he's better at taking pleasure at their suffering than sympathy and sorrow. *'Beware The Silly Ones:' Anton has a habit of clowning around with his colleagues, but when he gets right down to business, he's a cold-blooded killing machine. *'Byronic Hero' *'Chaotic Evil' *'The Dragon:' He shares this title with Oliver Holmes and Shou Yoshizawa. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' Though he resents himself for it, he is actually quite comfortable in calling himself a black-hearted monster. *'Chick Magnet:' This might've been how he attracted Hyōryū... while hiding behind Angelika out of fear for her wrath. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Anton served as part of the Soviet Union's destruction battalion in the World War II era, and boy, did he witness some gruesome shit. The Aethian Civil War didn't help much, either... *'Even Evil Has Loved Ones:' He cares deeply for the V-14 Alpha Team members. Not so much for everyone else, though... *'Dead All Along:' As with the majority of the characters listed within the series, so it's not at all tragic. *'Evil Is Sexy:' Quite sexy, to be exact. *'Evil Versus Evil:' Him and the V-14 vs. the Inner Circle. *'Freudian Excuse:' Anton's sadism stems from being subjected to witnessing the acts of rape and murder against civilians and making himself laugh with his fellow soldiers at it. Eventually, he became the mask and genuinely took pleasure out of seeing other people suffer (though he never laid a hand on anyone). *'Historical Villain Upgrade:' From Soviet Union soldier to one of the most dangerous criminals within the Soul Society. *'Living With the Villain:' Though Sakura doesn't actually "live" specifically with him more than she's "living" with the V-14 as a whole. *'Major Injury Underreaction:' After he pulls a bare-armed block counter to Rosalina Seraphim's sword attack, he doesn't even notice the gash in his arm delivered until Hyōryū points it out, and even then all that's emitted from him is, "Oh, right. I did get injured, didn't I?" *'Moral Event Horizon:' Although Anton resents his darker nature, there is nothing he will do in order to attempt to atone. He is quite comfortable and doesn't feel like getting off from where he's sitting anytime soon. *'Mr. Fanservice' *'Pretty Boy:' Although he looks a bit on the tough, rugged side, he can qualify for this. *'A Real Man Is A Killer:' This was one of his ideal beliefs when in the Soviet Union that carried into the afterlife. *'Russian Guy Suffers Most:' Anton has a habit of taking a lot of abuse. In the outcome of a skirmish, he's usually the guy that comes out with the most injuries. Even if he's not, he's usually very close. This is taken to a rather heart-breaking level during the fight against Reitanmujō Takuji, who takes Hyōryū hostage and threatens to slowly kill her unless Anton allows himself to get beaten to a pulp. *'Straight Edge Evil:' Certainly not a man of self-detrimental ways, no. *'Tall, Dark, and Handsome' *'Tragic Villain' *'Villainous Friendship:' He is actually quite friendly with Angelika despite his position as a mere subordinate and right hand for her. Their relationship is Type I. *'Worthy Opponent:' He believes Shindō Takuji to be his personal rival after their first duel, admiring the great lengths he would take to subdue the V-14.